The Fault In Our Snowflakes
by Straight 'til Morning
Summary: Anna Joy Carter is a teenager living with lung cancer. It sucks not being able to breath, and she knows it. Actually, in her eyes, her life is pretty sucky. Her older sister Elsa forces her to go to lame support groups with other cancer kids, and it isn't really helping Anna. But one day Anna meets Kristoff Summers. It turns out her life isn't so sucky anymore. {Kristanna}


Anna Joy Carter frowned resting her head in her hand, getting ready to mumble, or maybe whine, or both. It was rather sunny outside, but Anna didn't pay much attention to the weather anymore. Something else was always on her mind, something that wasn't on the mind of normal teenagers. Maybe because Anna Joy wasn't really a normal teenager. She wished she was, but atlas, she couldn't change what had happened to her.

Anna was living and surviving with lung cancer. She think it bothered her sister more than it bothered Anna herself. But not being able to breath sucked. That was Anna always said, and she did want people to be grateful that they could breath. Because she couldn't. At least, not on her own. She had to carry around a oxygen tank, which she had named Olaf.

Outside was beautiful, but Anna didn't go outside much. A while ago her sister took her to the doctor, and they said she had depression. But Anna Joy wasn't depressed! Heck, it was in her name. Joy! She could be joyful, it's just life seemed to be sucking for her at the moment. And she was deciding to mow along with it.

"Elsa..." Anna wined, leaning back and looking at her older sister who was driving the car. She didn't have parents, but her sister had a high job, enough to pay for everything. And she was obviously over eighteen years old.

Elsa shot a sympathetic look at her sister. Anna got those a lot. She liked to call things like this cancer perks. She knew that every kid got them. When Anna was thirteen she had gone to Disneyland on a cancer perk thing. It was a foundation that gave kids with cancer a wish, and Anna had been sure she would die, so she hadn't saved hers. And of course she had used it to go to the funniest place on earth. But it had been fun at the time.

"Anna," Her sister said, still looking at the road. "it'll be good for you."

Looking back outside Anna shook her head. "But Elsa they're lame. And I'm fine."

Through the window shine, Anna saw Elsa frown. And she knew she would have to go whether she wanted to or not, as a matter. Anna frown deepened. Elsa wanted her to get out of the house, and she didn't blame her. Anna spent her hours watching Say Yes To The Dress, and her favorite was the bridesmaid's version. That one was always more interesting to her.

The car pulled in front of the church. Anna's support group was in the middle of the heart of Jesus. Literally. The guy who lead the group was named Oaken. He had gotten cancer too, over come it. Living in his parents basement, and if you were lucky, you could live like Oaken. _What a great thing to look forward to_, Anna thought. She didn't want to live like Oaken.

Elsa pulled into a parking lot and smiled at Anna sadly. All her smiles were kinda sad now though, when Anna thought about it. Only thing worse than living with cancer was having to watch someone you love live with cancer. Anna felt more sorry for Elsa than she did herself. Anna didn't have a full lifespan at the moment, and maybe Elsa would be able to live happily without her. Not tied down like she was now.

Anna pulled Olaf out of the car as she jumped out and shut the door. The window was down. "Have fun!" Elsa called smiling.

As Anna walked away she nodded to Elsa comment. Her arm was used to the weight of dragging Olaf along with her. Where had Anna gotten the name? When she and Elsa were kids they had made a snowman and named him Olaf. For some reason the tank just seemed to scream, "_Hi! My name's Olaf and I like warm hugs!" _So his name was Olaf.

She move to take the stairs because the elevator was occupied by a teen in a wheelchair. But as Anna turned the corner she ran smack dab into a blonde boy. There was no describing how cute he was at first glance. Way out of Anna's league, and she wondered what he was doing here. She almost wanted to say, "_Hey what's a cute boy like you doing at support group?_" But she wouldn't say that.

Not that any of the support guys weren't cute. Well, actually they really weren't in Anna's opinion. Her only friend was Sven, who was losing sight in his only good eye. And she only talked to him occasionally, here.

The blonde boy smirked at Anna, and she flushed pink, moving out of the way. He had blonde raggedy hair and brown eyes. He moved instead for Anna to go. She smiled at him smally, then walked quickly forward. Anna didn't look back at the boy, maybe he was leaving. Anna walked into the bathroom and fixed her hair, just in case. Her hair was red and in pigtails, and she had freckles across her face. Though her hair had grown back quickly, lucky from treatment.

Anna made her way up the stairs, which took some effort with her tank. She entered the Heart Of Jesus, and in the middle of the group was a floor rug Oaken had made. The literal heart of Jesus. Anna took a chair in the middle of the circle, but not near anyone she really knew. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the handsome blonde boy walk in and sit down.

And then he stared at her.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Pretty please leave a comment! I'd love to hear!  
**

**Any ideas on how I can add in Hans? **


End file.
